I'd tell you i love you but then I'D get killed
by ScarletGrace45
Summary: well what happens when Jade goes over board from beck hanging out with Tori   i am terrible at summarys just read it's better than the summary  rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, what's up! Here's my new story! It gonna b about what happens when.. u know wht just read 2 find out! Twilightfan1 this ones 4 u! I promised I would write it! Here u go!**

Beck's pov

I was just about ready to leave Hollywood Arts when I saw Tori standing outside waiting for no one.

"Hey" I called to her. "Hey" she said back. I started walking over to her when she called out "Wait, is Jade with you?" I stopped walking then looked around and stated back "No". "Oh" she mumbled.

When I got over to her, I asked her if she wanted to come over for a while, as I asked I noticed that she had a huge black and blue bruise on her arm. She quickly answered no without even giving it a 2nd thought. I walked closer to her and started to pull up her sleeve to look at the bruise. As quickly as possible she hit my hand away then pulled the sleeve so far over the bruise you could barely even see it.

When I asked her why she wouldn't come over she said "just because". "Why" I asked a little louder than I should of. "No reason I just want to get my studying over before the weekend." "But, we can study together I can quiz you and stuff" I said in the same loud voice.

"Can I see your bruise" I questioned. "No!" she said even louder than my loud voice. "Tori, what's going on first, you have a huge bruise on your arm and second, you won't come over you always want to come over is it something I said. "No, it's nothing you said" she answered. She did what she did when she was nervous she started adjusting her collar as she did this I noticed a even bigger bruise on her shoulder and neck. (Mainly on her neck)

"Just Tell me what's going on" I yelled grabbing the hem of her shirt as she tried to get away. "It….it's….. Ja-ja-ja-ja-de" she stammered. "What" I whispered. "Remember last week when you, me , and Andre went out to dinner". "yeah" I murmured still trying to make sense of this. "Well….

_Tori's Flash back._

"_This is so good" Beck stated through mouthfuls of pasta. "umhum" me and Andre agreed. As we ate our food Andre got a text from his grandma saying she kept on seeing herself everywhere she looked. "Ugggggh" he mumbled as he put a 20 dollar bill on the table. "I gotta go see yall around". "I guess it's just us" Said Beck moving slightly closer. *as he did this I didn't realize how bad the little thing like this could be*. We kept on eating then hung out at his place for about an hour. After I left I posted a update on the slap saying "Had the best dinner tonight with Andre and Beck (well mostly Beck Andre left early, had to help his Grandma __)."* I didn't mean for it to turn out as bad as it did* I came home to an empty house I called around making sure no one was home. I then ran upstairs to find my window open. I quickly shut it then turned around to find Jade standing against my door blocking my way out. _

_She walked up to me not saying a thing then pulled out her phone showing me my update. "So" I questioned her. "You where hanging out with my boyfriend that is NOT alright" she yelle! "What are you gonna do about it" I blurted out. As I said this realized it was the worst thing possible to say. _

"_I'll tell you what I'm gonna do" she said as she walked closer to me. She then hit me hard right in the arm. "OUCH!' I YELLED. That's was for being you. This is for hanging out with my boyfriend. _

_She hit me even harder in the eye, the shoulder, the leg, and then my neck. She yelled " i'm not gonna stop till I see blood!" She screamed_

_Several thoughts went through my mind at the moment but I couldn't grab onto any of them all I knew was It was gonna hurt._

_She hit me in so many other places I couldn't even name most of them it would take me way to long. She then lifted me up and flung me against the wall. I was hurt and bleeding all over before I blacked out I heard her mumble "if you tell anyone who did this to you I will hurt you even harder". _

_After that I blacked out. I woke up in the hospital. The nurse realized I was awake and told me not to much damage was done to me I would just have to cover up the bruises on my face with make up because I looked TERRIBLE WITH ALL THE BRUISES! _

Beck's pov

After she told me the story I was sooo mad I thought I would explode. "I'm gonna kill her you have no idea what I'm gonna do to her!" "Please don't tell her you know!" Tori whispered. He gave me a hug and as he pulled away my shirt stuck to her face as I pulled it away it was covered with makeup and I saw all the bruises on her face. They covered every inch. I told her to go home and to come over first thing tomorrow. She said yes and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I looked her in the eye and said "Your still beautiful even with the bruises". I then cupped her head with my hands and kissed her on the lips she kissed me back and it was better than any other kiss I have ever had with Jade. "I love you" I whispered in her ear. "I love you too" She said back.

After a few more minutes of this I grabbed my keys from my locker and hopped in the car. I drove over to my house and lay down on the bed planning exactly what I was going to say to her tomorrow. I heard a knock on my door and guess who was on the other side of it.

**Like it luv it let me know PLEASE REVIEW ASAP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this isn't a new chap but just an author's note. I wanted to answer some things you guys reviewed.**

**Nata7lyagurrl****: yeah she was definitely out of character but it made the story interesting to have Beck's current gf do that to Tori. It fit in with the story whether she was out of character or not I had to put it. But glad you like it!**

**LizGilliesFan****: yeah I'm kinda sad that bade will end too but I can't picture Tori beating up Jade so I had to do it! Happy you like it though!**

**Dlwritingproduction's**** : hey thxs for the great review! I'm really happy you liked it.**

**Alright guys that's it keep on reviewing and you'll get another chp! And make sure to if you like sisters grimm to check out my story MissingPuck**


End file.
